Target Located
by chibimoon23
Summary: Yugi Muto has been working successfully as a rogue vampire hunter for the past three years under a mysterious company called The Corporation. Even though Yugi is good at his job, he is looked down upon by his fellow hunters. That all changes when a member of the royal vampire family enters Yugi's life changing everything he thought he knew about himself.
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1

"Target located," I whisper into the air, which is then picked up by the microphone hidden in my hair, and sends the message to an unknown location hundreds or even thousands of miles away.

"Copy. Examine the target carefully before approaching," a voice says back into my ear. _So it's a girl directing me this time…interesting_ , I think to myself. She's very formal in our walkie talkie style communication.

I forget my childish thoughts and focus my attention on the target. It's a male who appears to be 22-years-old. He has long blonde hair that is pulled back in a ponytail. He appears about six feet and has a very nice face. Including pale blue eyes, a nice smile, and a welcoming demeanor. After examining his looks I start to focus on his body language. He appears to be very comfortable. I can tell because his shoulders are relaxed giving me the conclusion that he senses no danger. Also he has his foot turned towards a young red head to his left indicating he's interested in her.

 _Not a good sign,_ I tell myself. "Permission to approach target now," I say into the microphone.

"Permission granted," the voice says back a little less formal this time.

I stand up from my seat in one of the corner booths in the club. It's dark and there are lights flashing. The music is booming and no one is paying attention to me. They're all too busy laughing and dancing with each other. This place provides me the cover I need to silently carry out my task.

I approach the target from behind. He doesn't indicate at all that he senses me. _Perfect,_ I think to myself. This one should be easy. As quickly as I can I touch his back and place a small tracker that blends in with his black coat. He doesn't even notice and I continue walking forward to not draw any attention to myself.

I exit the club and pull out my cell phone. I pull up a map of Domino city and one single blinking dot appears on the screen, my target. I smile at my success. Now it becomes a waiting game. "Target marked," I say. The voice doesn't respond right away.

Eventually I hear, "Confirmed we see the target. Good work." I laugh when she says the last part. She doesn't mean it. None of them do when they say it to me. They all think I'm useless because I'm not like them. I'm different.

Before I can wallow in my sorrows any longer my phone starts to beep indicating that the target is on the move. I notice an alley next to the building and decide to conceal myself there. I look at my phone and see that my target is now outside the club and is heading in the opposite direction. I quickly put my phone back in my pocket and leave the alley. I head in the direction of my target making sure to keep a far enough distance from him so that I'm not noticed.

I realize that girl is with him. Her being here could sabotage the whole mission. I decide that I have to get rid of her. I approach them more quickly and call out to them, "Hey! Your jerk!" I cut them off and the target and girl both look equally confused at my sudden outburst. "I see you found a new lover already!" I yell and punch the target in the chest as hard as I can.

Pain shoots up my entire arm. I want to scream out in pain, but that would ruin the moment. I was so caught up in the act I forgot how strong creatures like him are. I quickly forget about my pain when he responds to my outburst.

"What are you talking-" he starts to say but I cut him off.

"You told me you loved me!" I scream and start to produce tears in my eyes. The red headed girl with him suddenly looks angry and looks at my target. She gives him a nasty look and proceeds to head back to the club. The target then looks at me straight in the eyes and I can tell he's angry.

He grabs me by the collar of my shirt and pins me up against the brick wall of what looks to be an abandoned building. "What the hell!" He tells right in my face. I laugh and this only makes him angrier. "Who are you?" He asks. I only smile and giggle once more. This only makes matters worse. He bares his fangs at me and that's my signal to carry out the plan. I immediately grab his neck with both hands and lift up my feet to kick him in the stomach. He releases me causing me to slide to the ground. He slumps over and gasps a little from shock. Thank god for steel toed boots.

"Target is weakened. I'm finishing it," I say into the mic.

"Proceed," the voice says back.

I approach the target and all the power on the block goes out. Perfect timing for what I'm about to do. Quickly I grab the targets head with both hands and I twist. It takes a little bit, but eventually I hear a snap. He lets out a small gasp and falls to the ground. Next I set him on fire with a special liquid that was given to me by the Corporation. He burns instantly leaving nothing behind except ash. I sweep the ashes into a special container and slip it inside my bag.

I start to walk away and the lights flicker back on. "All clear," the voice says to me. "Return to base now before the ashes start to reanimate."

I sigh and roll my eyes, "Yes I know." I've been told this many times before.

I walk at a swift yet normal pace back to the club where my car is parked across the street. Before I get in I notice the red headed girl from earlier exiting the club. She's talking to a security guard and pointing at the direction I was just in. I quickly sit in my car and syn my mic with the speakers.

"I have suspicion on me," I say trying to sound calm and professional.

"Explain," the voice says echoing throughout my car.

I take a deep breath and proceed to explain, "There was a girl with the target and I had to send her away. She must've heard the guy yelling at me and now she's sending a security guard to find us." I finish expecting to be scolded.

"Did she see your car?" The voice asks.

I think a minute, "No, I don't believe so."

"Then you are fine," the voice says.

I sigh in relief. I have never had any suspicion on me before. Maybe I over reacted, but in this line of work one can never be too careful. I drive through down town Domino and there are people everywhere. I need to hurry. If these ashes reanimate here I could be in a lot of trouble. I go as fast as I am able and eventually arrive at a huge warehouse at the edge of the city. It looks like it's been abandoned for years. I park my car in the back to make sure it can't be seen from the road. I then get out of my car and head to the warehouse.

There's one single door in the back with a small lock. I pull out a key and twist it into the lock. The door opens and I enter into darkness. I say the code word and the lights immediately flicker on. A steel door drops down over the door I came in.

I head to the middle of the room where there is a pod that serves as an elevator to take me down to a base to store the ashes. I enter and the door shuts quickly behind me and the elevator shoots down. The ride is quick and uneventful.

I exit and am immediately greeted by a woman sitting at a desk, "Hello!" She says and smiles.

I walk over. "Yugi Muto, mission 34C complete," I say. As soon as she hears my name her smile disappears into disappointment. She says nothing and starts typing on her computer.

"Please proceed to lab three," she says in a monotone voice.

I sigh and walk to my left towards all the labs. I'm used to people treating me like I'm nothing. I walk slowly down a white and brightly lit hallway. Lab three isn't a very long walk and I make it there quickly.

"I've got it," I say. Some of the scientists look up but most of them don't because they refuse to acknowledge me. The only one who walks over to me is my grandfather, Solomon Muto. He smiles at me and gives me a hug.

"Great job," he says as he lets me go. I say nothing back and hand him the container with the ashes in it.

"Here," I say a little bit snottier that I expected. He doesn't seem to notice or maybe he just doesn't care.

"Thank you so much!" He says. My grandfather is so cheery it makes me uncomfortable. He walks over to the wall and taps it three times. Suddenly the wall opens up and a black box slides out. My grandfather opens it and steam rolls out. He carefully places the container in and the box closes sliding back into the wall. The wall closes and again it looks as though nothing is there.

"Why are you keeping him?" I ask. The steam indicates that it's very cold in that case. Which means they're preserving those ashes and keeping that monster in suspended animation. Only study subjects are kept that way. Why would they want to study him? He seemed normal to me.

My grandfather smiles and walks back towards me. "That is confidential information," he says with a smirk on his face. I roll my eyes when I hear this. My grandfather just continues smiling at me like I'm the greatest thing in the world.

"Fine. I'm leaving then if you don't need anything else," I start to walk out the door. Suddenly I feel a hand on my shoulder and turn to see my grandfather looking at me. His face is no longer happy, but serious. I turn around to face him, "Yes?"

"Before you go I have important information to tell you," my grandfather says. I'm a little nervous by the way my grandfather is acting. He only acts this way when something extremely important is going to happen.

"What is it?" I ask trying to hide my discomfort.

"We have an important client coming," he says.

I raise my eyebrow, "What does that have to do with me?" Important clients never request me for anything. They see me as weak and inferior. Incapable of completing a task. No matter how many missions I complete, and lives I save I'm never good enough.

"He has requested to see you," my grandfather says this with a hint of a smile. My eyes widen when I hear this. It has to be a lie or a cruel joke.

"Who is it?" I ask this with caution.

My grandfather removes his hand from my shoulder and sighs. "Yami Atemen," he says quietly.

I choke when I hear my grandfather says this causing me to cough. The other scientists in the room look at me with disgust. I hit myself in the chest and clear my throat. I take a deep breath, "Why is he coming?"

Yami Atemen is an extremely important person. I've never seen him before, but I'm still freighted. Not only is he one of the heads of the Corporation, he is also part of the royal vampire family. Back in ancient Egypt the Atemen family ruled over the country under the guise of Pharaoh. They still rule over the country, but that knowledge is not known by the people.

My grandfather shrugs, "He wouldn't say. Says its confidential and is only for your ears." My grandfather turns around and joins his fellow scientists. He acts as if this conversation never happened. He smiles and laughs with his fellow comrades causing me to hurt a little.

I shake my head and proceed down the hall back towards the front desk. The woman ignores me this time. I sigh and walk into the elevator. It shoots up and I stand there completely frozen. I'm not sure what to think.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

I sigh as I exit my car and proceed into the massive building before me. Due to my mission last night I didn't get much sleep. I rub my eyes as I walk through the doors. There are a lot of people standing in the lobby talking and laughing. I weave through them until I reach the front desk.

"State your name please," the woman at the desk has a huge smile on her face.

"Yugi Muto," I respond.

She types my name into the computer and her eyes begin scanning the screen. Her eyes light up when she finds what she's looking for, "Third floor, and room 357." Her smile is still there and I blink in confusion. Usually people turn cold when they realize who I am. She must be new.

"Um thanks," I'm still confused as I walk over to the stairwell. I could take the elevator, but I want to get to class as slow as possible. I hate taking classes. They just seem so tedious.

Since I am only 19-years-old I still have to take classes through the Corporation. It doesn't matter that I've already started missions. Until I'm 21-years-old I'll be stuck here.

Sadly I reach my floor and walk down the hall. As I'm walking I hear a voice call out behind me, "Hey Yugi!"

I turn around to see my friend Joey running at me. "Hey Joey what's," before I can finish my sentence Joey crashes into me. Immediately I fall to the floor, and now Joey stands where I once stood.

"Sorry," Joey says as he extends out his hand. I take it and he hauls me back up. I brush myself off and try my best to straighten my clothes up.

"Not used to your new abilities I see," I say as I continue to walk down the hall. Joey walks next to me and smiles. I smile back, but I am by no means happy. I'm very, very jealous.

"I feel a lot different. The surgery changes so many things!"

The famed surgery. It is an operation I have been wanting ever since I was a child. The surgery makes the recipient faster, stronger, and have amazing senses. Their vision was perfect, they could track a person from a mile away with smell, and they heard so well they could hear a pin drop in a crowded room. Basically, it gives one the abilities of a vampire but they remain human.

I have been begging my grandfather to let me have the surgery. But no matter how much I beg, he won't let me have it. Which when you think about it, makes no sense. I hunt rogue vampires for a living. Having the surgery would make my job so much easier and reduce the risk of me getting killed.

What makes me the most upset though is the fact that my grandfather had the surgery when he was my age. He is being so hypocritical. People would finally respect me. That's why I am treated differently. As far as I knew, Joey and I were the only hunters here that hadn't had the surgery. Now it's just me.

We continue walking down the hall in silence and I am completely engrossed in my thoughts. Joey stops pulling me out of my mind.

"Well this is my stop. See ya later Yugi!" Joey walks into the classroom and is greeted and congratulated by the other students. It's amazing how fast one can change their opinion of a person. A few days ago Joey was looked down upon like me. Now because he had the surgery, suddenly everyone likes him and wants to be his friend. I wish that was me.

I walk a little farther until I am now standing in front of room 357. The door is closed and I find that odd. Usually the professors leave the doors open to make the room look welcoming. I shrug and proceed inside. As soon as I take my first step into the room I'm grabbed. I stand there in disbelief as this person holds me in a tight hug.

 _Oh my god! What do I do?_ I start to panic and throw all my training out the window. Maybe I should relax. This person doesn't feel threatening. However, that could just be a trick. I think the person can sense my discomfort because suddenly they let go of me.

I step back and slowly look up at them. My eyes widen when I see them and I try my best to hold in a gasp. This person before me could be my twin. We have almost exactly the same hair: black and spiked, with blonde bangs, and colored tips. I notice that he has more blonde in his hair. Also, his tips are red while mine are violet. Now that I study him more closely I realize that besides the hair we look completely different. He's taller than me, of course. His facial features are sharp and mature looking, while mine are soft and more childlike. His skin is a nice tan color making me looked washed out. The main thing that takes me off guard are his eyes. They're blood red. Much different than my amethyst eyes.

"Sorry, I couldn't help myself," the man says. His voice takes me off guard. It's so deep. He smiles at me and I take another step back. He's a vampire and I have no idea what his intentions are.

"Who are you?" I snap. I have found myself in a horrible situation. This classroom doesn't give me enough space to take him out. Plus, I have none of my equipment with me. If he attacks I'll have no chance.

The man looks hurt after I snap at him. It's almost as if I should know him. But, I'm sure I've never met him before.

The hurt in his eyes only lasts a second and he regains his composure. He sighs, "I assumed you knew you I was." He extends his hand out prompting me to shake it, "I'm Yami Atemen."

 _Damn it!_ I just disrespected a member of the royal family and my boss. I completely ignore his hand and bow, "Please forgive my rudeness your grace." I might as well kiss his request goodbye. I feel a hand on my shoulder and tense.

"No need to be so formal," he says.

I take a breath and stand back up trying to regain my composure. "May I ask a question?" Yami raises his eyebrow. He acts like it's weird for me to be respectful.

"Of course," he sounds surprised.

 _This is Yami Atemen right?_ Why is he being so casual? I don't like this. I was always taught that members of the royal family expected respect. This man though, was acting as if none of that mattered.

I pull myself out of my thoughts. "Why do you request my services?" I ask this with a serious voice. He may not want to be professional, but I will be.

Yami chuckles, "I had no idea you could be this serious."

 _What the hell is that supposed to mean?_ He says that as if he knows me. I take a deep breath. I can already tell I am not going to like this guy.

"I'm just doing my job sir."

"Oh yes you're job," he sighs. He proceeds over to a desk at the front of the room and sits down. His hand reaches out motioning for me to sit in the chair in front of him. "I asked you to meet with me for a very important reason," he smiles as he says this.

I'm now sitting down and facing him. He's so intimidating, and I don't want to look him in the eye. I have to though, it's respectful. I nod my head in confirmation, "My grandfather said you had confidential information to tell me."

"Confidential?" Yami laughs like I've just told the funniest joke in the world.

 _What the hell is with this guy?_ I am so annoyed. The way he is acting is ridiculous. We're not friends! Not even close! Yet he's talking to me like I'm an old friend of his. I wish he would stop.

After he's done laughing he looks me straight in the eyes sending a shiver down my spine. "We've been watching you for a while Yugi," he smirks.

I raise an eyebrow thinking that has to be a lie. Sure I have completed plenty of missions, but next to my comrades my work is nothing.

Yami continues, "It has come to our attention that you still haven't applied for the surgery." He crosses his arms and leans back in his chair, "Why?"

"Um," I have no idea how to respond. Firstly, because I'm dumbfounded that the Corporation has even noticed me, and secondly 'my grandfather won't let me' isn't exactly a valid sounding reason. _Should I make up a reason?_ No I can't! He would know instantly that I'm lying. I can't believe I'm going to say it, but I do, "My grandfather won't let me." God do I sound childish.

"That's quite interesting to hear. Since Solomon has had the surgery himself. Has he ever given you a reason why?"

I am about to respond when I realize that my grandfather has never actually given me a reason. He always just says no. I never questioned him either because he's my grandfather. The one person in this world that has always been there for me. The man who took me in when my parents died. The man who gave up his life to raise me. How could I question his judgement?

"Well…has he?" Yami is smiling at me again. I can tell he's enjoying this. That nice guy act had to be a fake. He likes to watch me squirm.

"No," I say quietly. I look down at my hands resting on my lap. Now I want a reason. No, I need a reason.

"Yugi I wanted to talk with you today about the surgery," he says while I continue to look down. "I wanted to tell you that you will be getting it."

My head shoots up and my eyes are wide. _Did I hear him right?_

"But my grandfather…" I start to say.

Yami raises his hand signaling me to stop talking. "Do not forget who I am. Not only am I part of the vampire royal family, but I am also one of the heads of the Corporation. If I say you're getting the surgery, then you are getting the surgery."

My mouth drops open. I can't believe this is happening. The thing I have wanted more than anything is being handed to me on a silver platter. I bow my head, "Thank you sir." I sound formal, but in my head I'm jumping up and down. I'm so happy I could hug Yami right this second. But I won't, because that would be unprofessional.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

I can't help but burst with excitement. I haven't felt this good in a long time. Yami told me I will be getting the surgery next week, and believe me I can't wait. The only obstacle I have now is telling my grandfather. He's going to be upset, but he can't stand against Yami.

I'm still thinking when I hear a voice come through my car speakers, "Target has been spotted at a popular shopping mall in Tokyo." I raise an eyebrow. It's the same female voice as last time. Which is extremely rare, usually there's a new director every mission.

"I'm on route. Expected to arrive in ten minutes." I am by no means excited about this mission. Tokyo is about two hours away from Domino by car. Which means I won't be getting much sleep again tonight. I couldn't refuse this mission though, that would look bad on my part.

"Our sources tell us that the target is in the food court. Park on the opposite side and approach slowly," she says.

"Understood."

I arrive at the mall and I can't help but be impressed. It's huge and there are cars and people everywhere leaving and coming in. I can already tell this is not going to be easy. All these people will make it hard subdue my target. Hopefully luck is on my side.

I find a parking spot and once my car is off I turn on the mic hidden in my hair, "Can you hear me?"

"Yes."

I exit my car and begin my trek into to the mall. I still can't believe how huge this place is. Not only is the mall massive, but the parking lot is a journey all its own. It's so busy out here even the furthest stalls are all almost full.

Entering the mall I feel relief. The relief is soon gone though when I find myself in a chain department store. _Great…._ I always have trouble navigating through these kinds of stores. I try to navigate my way through a maze of clothes, shoes, housewares, and of course people.

Now that I'm in this place, and lost, I start to worry. How am I even going to mark my target? A wave of perfume hits me instantly pulling me out of my worries. God that's powerful.

 _Wait perfume?_ Usually the perfume and makeup is by the exit into the mall. I keep walking and sure enough I see the exit. Once out into the mall I find the directory and locate the food court.

"Description," I whisper as I walk down the hall towards my target.

"Female who appears to be about 18-years-old. She also had curly red hair and freckles."

"Got it." I stop every once and awhile to look at the shop windows. Finally I reach the food court. I scan the area and start to walk around to get a better look. I still walking when I spot her. She's located at a table more towards the middle of the room. At the table is not only her, but other girls that she is talking and laughing with.

"Target spotted," I whisper. Now I have to think of a way to engage. As I'm watching her I can't help but notice how unthreatening she seems. She looks so innocent. It looks like she couldn't hurt anyone. I have to remember she's a rogue. It's all just an act to try and lure in prey. "Permission to engage."

"Permission granted."

Placing this tracker is going to be a nightmare. It's loud enough in here and people aren't paying attention, but it's super bright. She would most definitely see me coming, and I highly doubt she would allow some random person to touch her.

Then an idea hits me. I'm taking a risk here, and if it backfires I'm in trouble. The way I see it though, I have no other choice. Taking a deep breath I make my way towards her table. As I walk past I drop my phone. It makes a loud thump as it hits the floor. I cringe when I hear it hit. Hopefully it's not damaged, and hopefully she picks it up.

I'm starting to get worried as I walk out of the food court. Could it be that she didn't notice it drop? I know it's loud in there, but she's a vampire. She has be the best hearing out of anyone in that room.

"Sir! Sir you dropped your phone," a female voice calls after me.

I stop and take a deep breath. Slowly I turn around and I can't help but smile, it's her. "Oh my gosh! Thank you so much," I say pulling her into a tight hug. While I still have her I slip the tracker out of my sleeve, onto my hand, and then onto her back. It blends in great with her black shirt. After this is done I sense that she is shocked. "Sorry," I say as we pull out of the embrace. "I'm just so happy you found it!"

She smiles as she hands me the phone, "That's okay." She turns around and runs back to her friends gigging as she gets closer to them.

I walk down the hall looking for a place to wait. I decide on a store that has barely any people. Luckily the store clerk doesn't seem to notice me. He's too busy playing on his phone.

"Target marked," I say looking through a pile of neatly folded jeans.

"We see it. Good job again!" I blink in surprise at her response. I guess she remembers me too.

I move from the jeans over to a rack of jackets. I sigh hoping my target moves soon. This store is so boring. It's just a typical expensive clothing store aiming for people my age. As I'm looking around I can't help but think about my target. She looked so happy with all of those girls. I hate to admit it, but it makes me think about my own life. If I never worked for the Corporation could I be like that? Would I have friends? More importantly would my parents be alive? My grandfather told me my mother and father were killed by rogue vampires during a mission. Maybe if my family had never started working for these mysterious people everything would be better. Maybe I would've actually been able to meet my parents.

 _Stop it!_ I scold myself. There's no point in dwelling on the past. I can't change it. This is the life I was given. So this is the life I'll live.

I get bored of the store I'm in and gladly leave. The mall is less crowded now. Must be closing time soon. I walk down the hall looking at more shop windows. Nothing really catches my eye. I stick my hands in my coat pockets and sigh. How long is my target going to sit there? I wish she would just move.

I'm leaning against a shop window when my phone beeps. I pull it out and finally my target is on the move. She's actually heading my way. I keep my head down trying to look busy with my phone, but still watching her as she passes. She's completely oblivious to my presence.

I wait a few moments before I start following her. I see that she exits the mall on a small side exit. I'm still watching and I see that she's no longer moving. When I exit I notice her a couple of feet away against the wall.

The area we are currently in is perfect. It's an area of the mall that's just meant to be an entrance. No big department stores are around, the concrete is broken up, and the walls of the mall are cracked. Indicating this part of the mall isn't used much by the public.

It seems that my target still hasn't noticed me. She looks relaxed leaning up against the wall. She starts digging in her purse and pulls out a cigarette.

"I'm finishing this," I whisper.

"Proceed."

My target let's out a content sigh. Smoke rises up into the clear night air.

"You know smoking is bad for you," I smirk as I walk towards her. She's about to say something but I continue, "Even if you're a vampire."

"How did you," she stops when I pin her up against the wall. My right arm pins her against the wall by the neck cutting off her air. She chokes and drops her cigarette, "P-please s-s-stop."

I bring my left hand up and grab her face pining her head against the wall. The lights go out and I smile. Now is my chance to twist her neck. I remove my right arm form her neck thinking she hasn't had oxygen long enough to stun her. I start to move my hands to her neck when she grabs my wrist on my right hand. She pushes me away but keeps me within arm's reach since she still has my wrist. She twists my arm until it makes a snap. Pain shoots up my arm and I know it's broken.

She lets go and I stagger back holding my arm. I'm in so much shock I can't even react to the excruciating pain resonating though my body.

She giggles and steps forward to grab my shoulders, "I'm not as weak as I look." She spins us around and slams me against the wall. I cry out in pain causing her to laugh.

Her face is now inches away from mine. "You know, you're quite pretty," she strokes my face. "It's a shame I have to kill you."

My body starts to shake and my breaths become ragged. Tears well up in my eyes. I squeeze my eyes shut trying to keep them from falling. It doesn't work and tears streak down my cheeks. My eyes shoot open when I feel her lick one of them away.

"I promise it will be painless," She whispers in my ear. I shudder when I fell her hot breath in my ear. My neck is tingling and I have goosebumps. It's in this moment I know I'm going to die.

She lowers her mouth down to my neck on the left side and licks. I gasp at the feeling. She smirks, "I'm sorry but I can't hold back anymore."

I feel something sharp brush against my skin. I freeze and I know this is it. Everything is over. Her fangs sink into my neck. My body jerks from the shock. I have never felt a pain like this in my life. My whole body feels like it's on fire. My heart is beating so fast its practically pounding out of my chest. I can no longer breathe and my vision starts to get blurry. I can still here her sucking when my vision goes black.

* * *

Everything hurts. My head is pounding. It feels like someone is smashing y forehead with a rock over and over. My ears are ringing making my head even worse. When I take in a breath my lungs burn with irritation. My whole body is pulsating with a pain that I can't describe.

I twitch trying to move. I'm lying on my stomach with my head turned to the side. I take in another breath before trying to move. The smell of iron hits me. That's strange. I maneuver my hands under my body and push up. Pain shoots through me with more intensity. I groan, but on the bright side I'm now on all fours. There are lights on, but my vision is still blurry.

The ringing in my ears had died down, and now I can hear a voice in my ear, "Do you copy!" This voice is shrieking in my ear. She sounds like she panicking. Why? "Do you copy?" The voice yells again. From what I hear it's a girl. Wait…has she been crying?

"I-I copy?" My voice is raspy and cracks a little when I talk.

"Oh thank god. What happened? Your mic was off for almost ten minutes! I was about to send back up."

"W-what?" I have no idea what this girl is talking about. I don't even know where I am or what I was doing. I place my hand on the wall behind me and use it to help me stand.

"Yeah, you really scared me," she pauses, "anyway what happened?"

I'm barely listening because I notice the wall is wet. I lean against the wall and clutch my chest. My shirt is wet as well. I try to look at my hand to see what it is, but my vision hasn't cleared all the way yet.

"Are you there?" She asks.

I blink trying to focus. With each blink my vision starts to come back. "Oh my god."

"What? What!" She's yelling but I can't speak.

Blood. There's blood spattered everywhere. It covers the ground. I look behind me and it's splattered up the wall. I panic and hold my breath looking down at myself. I'm covered. "She's gone.''

"Who's gone? You don't mean the target?''

I remember everything. The target pinning me, taunting me, and then… biting me. "She bit me…''

"I'm sending back up now!" She yells.

Fear and anxiety swell inside me. My breaths become short and I start to shake. Where could all this blood have come from? I start to feel nauseous. I clutch my stomach and wince. The pain is sharp. I hunch over and move my hands to my knees. I'm panting and I can feel something in my throat. It burns. I cough causing me to fall down on my hands and knees. I gag causing what was ever in my throat to come out.

I cough again gagging from the taste in my mouth. It tastes like blood. "What the hell?" A black tar substance lays on the ground swirling with the blood. Did that really come out of my body? What even is it?

My body starts to feel weak. I wobble trying to stand up. I feel dizzy and suddenly I'm no longer in control of my body. I fall forward into the cold blood.

* * *

This time when I open my eyes I'm no longer cold and the hard ground isn't beneath me. I'm now lying in a hospital bed. I look over in the corner to see my grandfather sleeping in a chair. I try to sit up and wince. It's then I remember what happened. Of course my body would still be in a lot of pain.

A nurse enters my room and gasps running over to me. "Mr. Muto you must lay back down." Carefully she lays me back down. "Do you know where you are?"

"I'm guessing a hospital owned by the Corporation," I respond. There's no way they would take me to a normal hospital. All that blood really has no logical explanation.

"Yes. There's one thing we don't understand Yugi. That blood was not yours," she's looking at me intently.

"The only other person that was with me was that rogue vampire. It must be hers." That's the only thing I can think of. I don't remember anything after her biting me. Unless someone else came after I passed out. But why would they leave me alone?

She nods her head, "We scanned the blood and it matched the rogue. What we don't understand is how this happened." She places her hand on mine, "She was completely destroyed."

My eyes widen and my hands start to shake. I slip my hand out of hers and lift both my hands up to my face. I can see the blood on them. It's there. They didn't wipe it off. My breaths become shallower. I'm starting to hyperventilate. I need to calm down. If I don't I'll pass out again.

"Yugi you need to calm down," the nurse says. She places her hands on the side of my face and turns it towards her own. I'm looking her straight in the eyes. "You need to calm down," she says again.

My breaths start to slow. I take in a few deep breaths trying to relax myself. "I'm fine. Thank you," I smile weakly at her.

She releases my face and smiles back. The smile lasts a second and now her face is serious, "There's something else we must discuss." She sits on the edge of my bed and sighs before she speaks. "You said you were bitten correct?"

I nod my head. "Yes, and she snapped my wrist," I say as I lift my arm up to show her. My eyes widen when I notice there's no cast on my arm. I can move my whole arm around just fine. _What the hell? It was broken! She snapped it!_ My hand shoots up to my neck to feel it. I expect bumps, swelling, or anything.

"That's what I need to talk with you about. We found no open wounds on your neck or vampire venom in your system. Also your wrist was not broken."

"What?" That can't be right. I remember what happened before she bit me. I shake my head in frustration and confusion. "Check the security tapes!"

She sighs, "We can't. The power was shut off remember? We have no way of knowing what happened."

This can't be real. This is a lie. Why is this happening? Was it all a dream? Was I passed out the whole time? So many questions are racing through my mind.

"You should get some more rest," the nurse says and she stands up. "You need anything press your call light." She smiles and exits the room.

She's right I should get more rest. I feel exhausted. I close my eyes and take a deep breath. I need to think. I need to remember. Was it real? What happened? I fall asleep deep in thought.

* * *

"Yugi," a voice says. Someone is shaking me, "Yugi wake up."

I groan a slowly open my eyes. The room is so bright it hurts. I rub my eyes and sit up. Standing at the foot of my bed is my grandfather. He has so much worry in my eyes and instantly I feel guilty. "Hello," I say.

My grandfather quickly walks over to the side of my bed and pulls me into a hug. "I was so worried," he whispers into my ear. I can feel his tears on my shoulder. He hugs me tighter causing me to wince. Immediately he lets me go. "Are you in a lot of pain?"

I clutch my chest and nod. "What now?" I ask. I have no idea what's going to happen to me. I technically failed a mission. This could get me suspended. Or worse, fired.

"Well first you need to heal," my grandfather chuckles.

"You know what I mean." Someone had to tell him something while I was sleeping. He has to tell me. I have to know. My future is hanging in the balance.

"Don't worry you're not in trouble. I received word from the higher ups a couple of hours ago. They want you to take a break for a couple of weeks. This includes both missions and classes."

"A couple of weeks!" I shout. This can't be happening. I'm going to be so far behind. I'm already far enough behind as it is. I put my head down and sigh. I'm so frustrated.

"Yugi," my grandfather sighs. "You went through a traumatic experience. These things take time to heal." My grandfather puts his hand on my shoulder trying to reassure me. It's not working.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

I've been trapped in this hospital for about a week. At least I'm not alone. My grandfather barely leaves my side, and Joey comes to visit me every day after classes or before a mission. I desperately want to leave this place. I just want to go home.

I sigh and look over longingly at the window. Not only have I been trapped in this place, but I'm also not allowed to leave my bed. The only time I'm permitted to stand is for the bathroom or my daily walks to help me regain strength. I continue to stare out the window wishing I could be outside.

"I want to go home," I say out loud. There's no one there to listen. This is one of the rare instances that I was completely alone. I grunt and lay my head back down and turn away from the window. "I just want to go home," I say again.

 _Oh great!_ Now I'm talking to myself. That's a great sign. I take a deep breath and close my eyes, "I'm going crazy."

"So you talk to yourself now?" A voice asks.

My eyes snap open and I see her standing there in the door. "Mai?" I sit up slowly to get a better look.

"Don't tell me you don't recognize me," she says as she walks over to my bed. She sits down next to me and pulls me into a tight embrace. I hug her back just as tight. Honestly I can't believe she's here and I suspect I'm dreaming.

When my grandfather was given custody, after my parents' deaths, I was only a couple of months old. He told me he was afraid since he would have to raise me alone. He didn't have to though because of Mai. Mai and my grandfather have been friends long before I was born. She decided that she would help to raise me whenever she was able. Even though she is busy, somehow she has always been there. Actually she is the one who first taught me how to fight and hunt down rogue vampires. Mai was a great teacher since she is a vampire herself. She knows all their weaknesses for they are her own.

Ending our embrace, Mai looks at me with tears streaming out of her eyes. "I was so worried about you," she says as she wipes the tears away. Seeing Mai this way floods me with guilt. I can't stand seeing her sad.

"Don't worry I'm fine!" I try to sit up more to stand. Pain shoots through me and I wince. I was hoping to try and make Mai feel better. Looks like it's not going to work.

"Yugi Muto lay back down this instant!" I jump in shock and slowly start to lay back down. She glares at me until I'm settled. I'm a little shaken up. I was definitely not expecting her to snap like that. Mai's expression softens, "I'm sorry." She puts her hand on my own, "I just want you to get better."

I smile, "Believe me I want to get back to work as soon as possible."

She's about to say something, but is interrupted by a knock at the door. My nurse enters with a huge smile on her face, "Yugi you have a visitor." She moves out of the doorway and in walks Yami Atemen.

Quickly I sit up trying my best to ignore the pain. "Mr. A-Atemen?" I manage to say and bow my head.

 _What is he doing here?_ Instantly I start to panic. It's about the surgery. I know it is. Knowing my luck he's probably here to tell me that I'm no longer eligible.

"Yami it's nice to see you again," Mai is smiling. I look over at her in disbelief. I figured she knew Yami, but by the way she greeted him they seem to be friends. Mai gets up off the bed and walks over to Yami and they shake hands. I just sit there in my bed staring. Mai turns around and gives me a look.

I snap out of my gaze, "Nice to see you again sir."

Yami walks over to my bed and places his hand on my shoulder. I flinch back and look at him. "I'm afraid I'm here with bad news," he sighs. There's a genuine sadness in his eyes that makes me feel unsettled.

 _What's with him? Why does he care?_

"What is it sir?" I don't really want to hear what he has to say.

"I'm afraid that we'll have to hold off on the surgery."

"Hold off?" My eyes grow wide. "So it's not getting cancelled?" My face is beaming with excitement. I don't care how long it takes, as long as it happens.

Yami chuckles, "No it's not getting cancelled. I've rescheduled it to three months from now. You should be completely recovered by then."

My happiness is cut short when Mai cuts in. "You are not getting the surgery!" She snaps. She is standing right behind Yami with her arms crossed and her eyes burning with rage.

"Mai," I start to say. She just continues to look at me. Her eyes telling me that the surgery would never happen. With that I can't take it anymore and I snap, "What's the big deal?"Anger swells inside me. I don't understand why Mai and my grandfather are so against me getting the surgery. If I have it then the events that happened at couple of nights ago would most likely never happen again. I would be safer. It makes no sense. "You and grandfather always say no! Why?"

Yami is now sitting next to me. He starts to rub my back. Usually I would be protested, but my mind is on other things.

Mai sighs, "I don't want to talk about it now."

I clench my fists and start to grit my teeth. Just like my grandfather she doesn't give me a reason. I start to have a strange feeling that they are keeping something from me. I take a deep breath and relax my hands. Yami is still lightly caressing his fingers along my back and strangely it's making me feel better.

"Fine," I say.

"Yugi," Mai says as she starts to walk towards me.

I shake my head, "Please leave."

Mai stops dead in her tracks. Her eyes are full of hurt and disbelief. She sighs and without saying anything leaves. My chest swells with hurt and regret as I watch her walk away.

Yami stops rubbing my back and stands up. "Well I should probably let you rest," he smiles.

"Thank you," I whisper. I sit on my bed with my head down and I stare down at the white floor. Yami is still standing there almost as if he's waiting for me to say something more. Before I can look back up I feel him kiss my forehead. It's soft and sweet, causing my cheeks to turn a light pink. I'm shocked and look up to say something, but he's already gone.


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5

I plop down on the couch and sigh with content. After two weeks I have finally been discharged from that dreadful hospital, and I couldn't be happier that I'm home. It's nice to be by myself without the nurses watching me constantly. Now I have peace, quiet, and privacy.

I'm completely relaxed when I hear the phone start ringing. I groan and slowly head towards the phone hanging on the wall in the kitchen.

"Hello?" I ask unamused.

"Hey Yugi it's me Joey!" He sounds super excited as usual. I roll my eyes as his cheeriness.

"Joey do you need something?" I'm trying not to sound annoyed or mean. The only thing I want to do right now is sit on the couch and try to eat food that isn't from a hospital.

"Well I figured since you've been eating that gross hospital food for the last two weeks that you'd like some real food. So I'm taking you to that new burger place downtown."

 _Oh my gosh he read my mind_.

Sure I would have to leave the couch, but I would get food.

"Yugi you still there?" Joey asks. He sounds concerned.

I shake my head and come back to reality. "Yeah sorry," I clear my throat, "that sounds great Joey."

"Alright I'll be there in ten minutes," Joey says and hangs up the phone.

I put the phone back on the receiver. I grab a piece of paper and pen off the table and write my grandfather a note. I don't want to bother him at work. He's already missed too many days because of me and I don't want to bother him anymore.

Joey and I sit in a booth in the back corner of the restaurant. We've already ordered our food and now we're just waiting. Joey is sitting back against his seat and slouching a little. I'm leaning forward on my hand and strumming my fingers against the table. I haven't talked to Joey yet about that night, and I know he wants me to say something.

"So how are classes?" I ask breaking the silence.

"Hm?" Joey looks over at me, "Oh they're okay." Joey sighs and closes his eyes.

Once again we sit there in silence. I have no idea what to say. I know what Joey wants me to talk about. As I'm about to speak our food is brought to our table. We both sit there in silence. Joey is eating like he hasn't eaten in weeks causing me to cringe. I want more than anything to eat my food, but I'm afraid. Ever since the attack I can't keep a lot of my food down. It comes up as this gross black tar, and it's starting to scare me. Believe me when I say that was extremely hard to hide from the nurses.

The silence is killing me and I can't take it anymore. "Joey I want to talk to you about my attack," I say before I take a bite of my food.

Joey immediately sets his food down and looks at me.

"Glad I finally got your attention."

"Sorry, it's just I've been dying to know. Nobody would tell me the details and you weren't saying anything either," Joey has a sad look in his eyes.

"I'm sorry. It's just hard to talk about," I look down at the table.

"I know Yugi. It's just that you're my best friend. When you're grandfather called me in a panic saying you were hurt my world stopped. And when I got to the hospital I had no idea what your condition was or what happened. It drove me crazy. Believe me I'm so happy you're okay and that's what is most important, but I still want to know what happened. Ya know?"

I look up at him completely stunned. Joey and I have been friends for a while, but I had no idea he cared about me so much. I sigh and laugh a little. Who knew a few words could make you feel so good?

"Hey what's so funny?"

"Nothing," I say quietly. "I'm just happy that's all."

Joeys about to say something, but is cut off by his phone ringing. He quickly pulls it out of his pocket to see who it is. "Sorry gotta take this," he sighs.

"It's fine," I reply.

"Hey what's up?"

I'm trying my best to not listen to the conversation. I can tell by the way Joey is speaking this has to do with a mission and now my interest has peaked. I look around the room to make myself less obvious. Jeez I'm a bad friend.

"What do you mean you can't do the job?" Joey shouts obviously forgetting we're in public. "Yes I understand that," Joey shakes his head furiously. "Who am I supposed to get now? You were perfect," He moans. "Fine whatever," grunting he slams the phone down on the table and starts to run his fingers through his hair.

"Is everything all right?"

"No," Joey crosses his arms and pouts. "That was Duke that new guy ya know? Well he just called me and bailed on our mission. He says he has more 'important things' to attend to."

"Aw that's rough. Does it have to be two people?"

"Oh yes it's vital. And his role was the most important," Joey whines.

Now I'm even more curious. I must know what this mission is. I need to help Joey. He needs someone, and I'm no longer in the hospital. I'm a little sore, but for the most part I'm fine.

"I could help," I chirp.

"You?" Joey looks at me completely dumbfounded.

"Yep!" I'm smiling as wide as I can.

"I don't think so," Joey shakes his head. "You just got out of the hospital remember. And last time I checked, you're still not cleared for missions."

"Oh come on Joey. You said so yourself that this mission was important. Plus there's two of us making injury less likely. And I'm fine I promise!" If I have to beg I will. I would give anything to go on a mission or do something.

"I don't know…" Joey still seems unconvinced. I'll have to drive it home.

"Please?" I give the biggest, saddest, most heartwarming puppy eyes I can give.

Joey's eyes light up with excitement, "You know what? You would be perfect!"

"R-really?" I can't believe it, it worked.

"We'll have to go to my place right away and get you ready!" Joey jumps up and I follow.

"So what is this mission anyway? "Joey stops causing me to bump into him. "Joey are you okay?" The way he's suddenly acting makes me feel uneasy.

Joey spins around and laughs nervously, "Don't worry it'll be fun."

He continues walking and I stand there for a second. I have the most unnerving feeling in my stomach. Maybe I shouldn't have begged after all?


	6. Chapter 6

"Joey I am not wearing this," I cross my arms as look at myself in the full length mirror on the wall.

"Aw come on Yugi," Joey whines, "you look great."

I roll my eyes at his comment and look at myself again. If I had actually asked what this mission was all about I wouldn't have had my hair straightened, nails painted, makeup done, blue contacts put in, and the cherry on top; I wouldn't be wearing a tight black dress.

"Tell me again why you couldn't be the girl?"

"Oh please," Joey laughs, "do you honestly think I could pull it off?"

I hate to admit it, but he has a point. Joey is much taller than I am. He's a little above the average height of males our age. His shoulders are broad and his face is much more masculine than mine. Also his eyes are sharper making him look even more masculine.

"I agree you couldn't pull it off," I say and once again cross my arms. "One more question. How come you didn't just ask an actual girl?"

"Well you see," Joey laughs nervously, "all the girls I did ask said no. I don't blame them. The guy were after is a total creep. Who would wanna deal with that?"

"Oh yes, who would want to deal with that?" I grit my teeth.

The mission is actually quite easy. Both Joey and I will pose as waiting staff in the bar at the local casino. One of us, unfortunately me, will have to lure our target into a secluded area and take him out. As if I wasn't lucky enough, our target is a notorious lecher and is the bane of many women's existence. After I lure him away Joey will come help me subdue him and everything will be over. I'm not sure how I'm going to fight in a dress if things get out of control, but I'll figure it out. I hope….

"Ready to head out?" Joey smiles.

"As ready as I'll ever be."

* * *

"Can you hear me?" Joey's voice resounds in my ear.

"Loud and clear," I whisper. Since this is a double mission, instead of having a director Joey and I will direct each other. Double missions are nice because there are two people, but also dangerous since we don't have a direct link to The Corporation. If something were to go wrong it could take longer to fix the problem. Joey and I are both pretty experienced, so I'm not too worried.

I'm standing up against the back wall of the bar with a tray in my hand. Looking around I feel a little intimidated. The bar is packed making it hard to walk around. There's very little space due to all the tables and people that occasionally pass through. It's loud due to the chatter of people and the air smells of cigarettes and alcohol.

Sitting at the bar is our target. He's a rugged looking man appearing to be in his mid-thirties. He's tall and muscular and his voice booms when he laughs. Occasionally I see him looking at the women in the room and unfortunately that includes me as well. I know I have to get his attention, but I have no idea how to flirt. Nor do I want to. It is in that moment that I realize why Joey asked Duke to help with this mission.

"Yugi you have to get out target's attention," Joey says in my ear.

"How do you suggest I do that?" I look over at Joey behind the bar and glare. If he has a suggestion by all means he can take my place. I would much rather be in slacks, and white dress shirt, and vest like him. But no, I have to play the fun part.

"Be flirty and you know...seductive."

My eyes pop out of my head and I try my best no to gag. _Who the hell does he think I am?_

I am about to whisper something back when another waiter comes up to me, "They need drinks in VIP room one."

"Um okay. Where is that again?" Nerves swell inside me. I hate having to interact with people besides my target on missions.

"That way," he points.

"Thanks," I smile. I take a deep breath and start my journey through the mess of people. Carefully I weave through tables and people trying to balance my tray. I stop in front of a black door that says VIP 1 in gold letters.

 _How original._

I take a deep breath and knock on the door. I can hear someone shift inside. The anticipation of them opening the door is killing me. My heart is beating so loud I can hear it in my ears. I need to relax. My behavior could make people suspicious.

The door opens and my mouth drops a little. Standing before me is Seto Kaiba, prince of the Royal Vampire Family that rules over Japan.

"I-I have drinks," I stammer. Honestly could this night get any worse?

"Oh yes please come in," he says and steps aside ushering me in the room.

"Y-yes," I say quietly and enter the room. Immediately I'm in awe. First off this place is huge. It looks like an apartment quite honestly. In the main room there's a mini kitchen complete with living room, and giant TV. Looking around I see they also have their own bathroom and bedroom. Jeez that door is misleading.

Kaiba walks ahead of me towards the seating area or living room. I stand in place and look around dumbfounded . "Drinks are here," he says. I'm still looking around completely oblivious to the other person in the room.

"Wow that was quick," and all too familiar voice says. I snap my attention over to Kaiba and I see him. Apparently this night can get worse.

"Well are you going to come over here or what?" Kaiba asks as he sits down on the couch.

 _Shit, shit, shit, shit. What do I do?!_

Slowly I make my way over to the seating area. I try my best to smile and look calm, which I'm sure is not working. Kaiba is sitting to my left and the person I most certainly did not want to see is sitting across from him to my right.

"It appears she's scared of us Yami," Kaiba smirks.

 _Bastard,_ I think to myself. Thank god vampires can't read minds, or I would be in a lot of trouble.

"N-no I'm just a little nervous because this is my first day," I smile.

Yami looks at me intently. Almost as if he analyzing me. There's no way he recognizes me. I mean the hair is the same color, but my eyes are blue. That will throw him off….right?

"Have we met before?" Yami asks.

"N-no sir," I laugh nervously.

 _Keep it together Yugi. Don't screw this up!_

"What's your name?" Yami asks and crosses his arms as he leans back against the couch.

"My name is Yu," I freeze.

 _Fucking Christ don't tell him your REAL name!_

"Yu-Yume," I say.

 _Good Job._

I totally blew that. If I could I would slap myself. That would be impossible at the moment due to the tray in my hand and most importantly I would look crazier than I already do.

"Yume," Yami says and ponders it for a second, "that's a pretty name."

Kaiba sighs and laughs a little, "Jeez Yami a little desperate today?"

 _Desperate? What the hell is that supposed to mean?_ I take a deep breath and try to relax. I am not a girl. Yami Atemen or Seto Kaiba's opinion doesn't matter. I am on a mission. I must relax.

"Thank you sir," I smile.

"Yugi where the hell are you?" Joey yells in my ear causing me to jump.

"Are you okay?" Yami sounds concerned.

"I'm fine. I just have to go," I laugh. I set the drinks down on the coffee table and bow, "Enjoy your drinks."

I walk out of the room as quickly as possible. I shut the door behind me and sigh in relief. "I'm on my way back to the bar Joey," I whisper. As I enter the crowded room I still can't believe that Kaiba and Yami are here. What are the chances honestly?

I arrive at the bar and stand in between two people sitting on the stools. I set my tray down and sigh. Joey and I need to finish this mission as soon as possible. I definitely cannot run into those two again.

I'm still engrossed in my thoughts when I feel an arm snake around my waist. I gasp as the man to my right pulls me up against him.

"Hey how are you?" He whispers into my ear prompting me to shiver.

My eyes widen and immediately fear rushes through me. It's my target. I start to shake and my breaths become short.

"Don't be scared," he kisses my ear, "I'll take good care of you."

My breath catches in my throat. Fear has completely taken over and I'm frozen. He starts to kiss my neck and rub my cheek. I can't move. I know what I need to do, but I can't do it. Why? Why can't I move?

"Hey! Leave her alone!" My target swings around taking me with him. Joey is standing there with his arms crossed and his stance strong.

"Who the hell are you?" The target asks with his harm still tightly around my waist.

"Leave her alone," Joey says again. His voice is firm and shows no signs of fear.

The target laughs, "And why would I do that?" He lifts up his free hand and motions some men on the other side of the bar towards him.

Two more vampires head towards Joey. Before Joey can even move they attack him. One grabs him from behind while the other punches him in the stomach. Joey coughs and hunches over. Even though he has had the surgery, getting punched by a vampire is still extremely painful.

I snap when I see this and start to squirm. "Let me go!" I shout catching the attention of most of the other patrons in the bar.

The target tightens his grasp and smirks, "You really think you can escape me?" he releases my waist briefly and stands up putting me in a head lock. He towers above me as his hands are wrapped firmly around my neck, but light enough not to choke me. "Let's watch your friend shall we?" He laughs.

I squirm even more, but it's no use. He's too strong. Almost everyone is watching now as I'm trapped and Joey gets beaten up. None of them do anything. I guess they're too afraid.

"If you stop fighting me I'll let him go," my target bends down and whispers in my ear.

That small action gives me what I need. I lift me legs up off the ground and swing them until I get enough momentum. This allows me to swing my legs up and over. Doing this causes him to release me slightly and now I am sitting on his shoulders. I put wrap my arms around his head blocking his sight.

"What the," he starts to walk around the room aimlessly. The men that were beating up Joey have stopped and are now staring at their boss waiting for a command.

He reaches his hands up to grab me, but I hold on tighter. "Get off me!" He shouts and starts to wobble. Suddenly he takes off running. This prompts chaos to ensue. People are screaming and jumping out my target's way as he bumps into tables and almost runs over a few patrons.

"Go right!" I yell trying to avoid the both of us running into a wall. I'm surprised when he actually listens. This gives me an idea. I keep yelling out directions hoping to lead him outside.

His hands are still swatting at me but I refuse to let go. He keeps hitting my arms and without thinking I slide them down giving him back his sight. All my progress is lost as he heads back to the bar.

"I'll teach you what happens when you mess with me," he yells and takes of running. He races through the bar and heads towards the VIP rooms. He arrives at VIP room one and bursts open the door.

 _Oh just perfect!_

I'm expecting to see Yami and Kaiba, but I'm shocked to find the room appears empty. My target stops and takes a couple of deep breaths. It seems he has finally cleared his head and takes a deep breath. He bends forwards and is able to grab me. He pulls me over and slams me down on the floor.

I gasp as my back hits the floor. Pain bursts throughout my body.

"You stupid bitch," my target spits. He pulls a knife out of his back pocket and stands there shaking. "You want to play games?"

I roll myself over and slowly get up on my knees. My body starts to feel hot and it becomes harder for me to breath. I grab my neck as I choke for air.

"What the hell is wrong with you?"

Nausea fills my stomach and I start to gag. Black tar exits my mouth and stains the wooden floor. I'm sweating now and my mouth is dry.

"What the hell?" I look over at my target. His eyes are small and he's shaking. I can smell the fear on him. My throat burns looking at him.

I stand up and walk towards him.

"S-stay away from me!" He shouts. He holds the knife out as if trying to protect himself.

I swell with anticipation as I get closer to him. I don't know why, but seeing him this way fills me with delight. What the hell is wrong with me? I'm so close when I hear someone behind my target.

"I wouldn't do that if I were you," a male voice says.

I come back to my senses. I look around my target to see Yami Atemen standing behind him. My target turns his head around, but keeps the knife pointed at me.

"Oh yeah? And what are you going to do?" His voice cracks. He's obviously still scared of me. Which I'm still confused about.

Yami just continues to stare at him specifically looking into his eyes. My target drops the knife and starts to scream. He starts swatting at the air. "No! Stop!" He drops to the floor and clutches himself. He's shaking.

I stand there in shock. What happened to him? "What did you do?" I ask as I look up at Yami.

Yami grabs my wrist and I step over my target. "Don't worry about that. I have to get you out of here." Her jerks me forward and we run out the room. I look back one last time at my target shaking.

"Wait! I have to go back!" Yami ignores me and we continue running. While my target is weak I have to break him down and take him to the lab. "Let me go!" I grab Yami's hand around my wrist and try to make him unhand me.

"It's dangerous back there."

"I don't care let me go!" I scream again. We're now in the lobby and my screaming is catching attention. Yami stops and turns to face me, but keeps his hand on my wrist.

"Yugi I'm not letting you go back there," he says.

My eyes widen, "How did you know?"

"Of course I knew it was you," Yami smiles and I frown yanking my hand away and he actually lets me.

"No offense sir, but this is none of your business."

"Oh but it is," Yami crosses his arms, "if I remember correctly you are on a leave of absence. You're breaking my rules Yugi, and more importantly you're in condition to be fighting. I won't let you get hurt any more than you already are."

"Why do you even care?" I snap without thinking. "You barely know me, yet you act like you care about me? Why?" I ask quietly. I need to understand why this man cares so much about me. He must know something I don't.

"Yugi I," Yami starts to say but is interrupted by a woman calling out his name.

"Yami!" She yells as she runs up to us. "I had no idea you were here! Did you hear what happened in the bar?" She's completely engrossed with Yami and doesn't even make note of my presence.

Yami turns to face her and that's my cue. I take off running and I can hear him calling out behind me, but I don't stop.

 _Oh crap! Joey!_

"Joey can you hear me?" I wait but there is no response. I continue running an exit out a door that takes me outside and to a random parking lot.

I lean up against a wall and gasp for breath. My heart is beating and I'm full of adrenaline keeping me from feeling pain. I need to find Joey immediately. Suddenly I hear noise and I look over to see the vampires that were beating up Joey earlier standing in a circle around something.

I make my way over and I gasp. Joey is laying in the middle of them as they take turns kicking him. Anger swells within me and the feeling from earlier returns. My body starts swelling with heat and my vision becomes blurry.

"Hey who are you?" I hear one of them yell out to me. I ignore him and keep getting closer. My throat starts to burn and head starts to pound. The last thing I remember is screaming before my vision goes dark.


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 7

"Were you trying to get yourself killed?"

"No."

"Did you think about the repercussion of your actions?"

"…no."

"Thinking back on it now, does it seem like a good idea?"

"Not really."

"Then why may I ask did you do it?" My grandfather yells as he's looking at me straight in the eyes.

"I don't know," I answer. Honestly it's the truth. I'm not sure why I went with Joey. I was just dying to get out of the house. And when I found out Joey's partner bailed, opportunity just came knocking at my door.

My grandfather sighs and looks down, "Well you better figure it out soon. Some people from the Corporation are coming here to talk to you."

My eyes widen, "Why?" My heart starts beating faster. The only reason the Corporation would come talk to you in your own home is if you did something really bad. I mean I know I broke their restrictions, but that's no reason to have them come and talk to me.

Then it hits me. My last two missions, well my last real mission and illegal mission, rogue vampires have been completely slaughtered. The only thing that remained of them was blood splatters that covered the ground and…me.

They suspect me. They think I killed them.

I tighten my fists on the blanket wrapped around me. My grandfather puts his hand on my own and relax a little. "Yugi they just want to talk. They're not going to take you away, I promise."

Looking into my grandfather's eyes I see nothing but sincerity. I want to believe him, but I can't. My grandfather probably doesn't know what they're going to do. All affairs with the Corporation is confidential, and he's probably just trying to make me feel better.

"When are they coming?" Desperation washes over me. I need to figure out why these killings are happening, what's causing them, and why I'm always there. If I can figure something out, I'll have a better chance of being able to defend myself against their claims.

"They're coming Monday," he replies.

I feel a little relieved. Today is Friday so that gives me a couple days to find as much information as possible. I can't do it alone though, I need help. And unfortunately I know just who to ask.

* * *

"Am I the only one feeling extremely uncomfortable right now?" Joey leans over and whispers into my ear.

"No," I say through my teeth and not making eye contact.

Joey and I are sitting at white marble table, at some fancy restaurant, with the lights turned down low, and looking across at none other than Yami Atemen.

"Yugi I'm so glad you called," he smiles. "I was so worried about you. I'm glad to see you're okay." He looks over at Joey, "I am glad to see you are okay as well.

"Thank you," I bow my head. I hit Joey in the side when he doesn't bow and he gasps.

"Oh yeah, um thanks," he bows his head and looks over at me glaring.

"So what can I do for you today?" Yami asks and takes a sip of the rich red liquid in his wine glass.

"Well you see sir…um," I stumble over my words. How do I say this? How do I ask this guy that I barely know for help?

"We need your help!" Joey blurts out.

Yami raises an eyebrow, "Help with what?"

I take a deep breath and proceed to speak, "I'm sure you've heard of the rogues that have been completely destroyed on my past two missions yes?" Yami shakes his head and I continue, "You probably know this already, but the Corporation wishes to speak to me about it. As of right now I have no answers, but I need them."

Yami looks at me intently, "And you want my help how?"

"Joey and I are on suspension. Meaning we have no access to any of the data bases or documents in the Corporation library. We were hoping that you could get us in. That way I can do some research and hopefully figure out why this is happening."

I look Yami straight in the eyes as confident and possible. He looks right back at me. His face shows no emotions and I'm afraid for a second that he'll just laugh at me or deny me outright. I'm still hopeful though, he's been so nice to me in the past. Hopefully that demeanor doesn't change now.

"Yeah I can get you access," he says bluntly.

My mouth drops open and I look over at Joey who has an equally surprised look on his face. Joey shrugs and I look back over at Yami.

"Really?" Joey asks.

"Yes really," Yami sits back in his chair and crosses his arms. "Although I will want something in return from you," he smirks at me.

"Yes sir!" I reply without thinking.

Yami smiles deviously, "Well then shall we be going?"

* * *

Joey and I have been in the library for what feels like days. Yami let us in after-hours making it easier for us to scour the place. He was helping at first, but had to leave a while ago due to his "royal duties".

I slam another book closed and lay my head down the table. Every single book has brought up nothing. Whenever I think I'm getting close I hit a dead end. Joey isn't having any luck either and now both of us are beginning to lose hope.

"Hey Yugi," Joey says shaking my shoulder.

"What," I groan into the table.

"Have you noticed that all these articles are written by the same guy?"

"So?" I mumble.

"So, some of these books are over a hundred years old. This guy must be a vampire, and a very old one at that. If he's written all these he must know a lot don't you think?"

I lift my head up and lean back. "You have a valid point," I say. Turn around and look at Joey standing behind me with book in hand, "What's his name?"

"Arthur Hawkins," Joey reads out of the book.

"Hmm, Arthur Hawkins. That name sounds familiar," I say getting up. I walk over to the computer and enter his name into the data base. After a few seconds his profile pops up.

"Holy cow!" Joey says behind me as he's looking over my shoulder. "This guy _is_ super old!"

I scroll down reading the information on him carefully. According to his file he specializes in both human and vampire history. Which makes sense if he wrote most of the books in this place.

I turn around slowly and look up at Joey. "Do you know what this means?" Joey shakes his head. "This guy specializes in vampire history. Meaning he's our best bet on getting info on vampires and their special abilities. We definitely don't know everything about vampires and this guy might have those answers.

"Oh I get it. He may know what is killing those rogues."

"Exactly! Now we just have to find him," I say as I type is name into a regular internet search engine.

"Found him!" There on the top of the page is a link to a well-known history museum. "It says there that he's opening up a new exhibit," I read off the page.

"Prefect let's go tomorrow," Joey says.

"One problem," I say slowly.

"What Yugi?"

"It's in another country."

"What where?" Joey shouts and pushes me away from the screen to see for himself. "It's in New York City. That's in North America isn't it?" He asks.

"Yes," I sigh. "Great this is just perfect. We finally find something and it's on the other side of the world."

"Well, we'll just have to go to him then," Joey says.

"Are you crazy?" I shout. "My grandfather would never let me leave the country!" Hell would most definitely freeze over first.

"We just don't tell anybody we're leaving," Joey smiles. "Plus I have money saved and I bet you do too. We'll leave tonight, get there tomorrow, and go to the exhibit on Sunday. It's that simple."

I look at Joey and I can see he's serious. I know it's a bad idea, but maybe he's right. If I can get to Hawkins maybe he can shed some light on what's happening.

"Fine," I sigh. "It's not like we have any other choice."


End file.
